


痴迷

by Rosak



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, so weird - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosak/pseuds/Rosak
Summary: 安灼拉一不小心拿到了格朗泰尔的素描簿。事情变得有点失控。





	痴迷

**Author's Note:**

> 第一份作品。  
> 请大力批评。

 

 

 

安灼拉倚门站着，手上拿着一本素描簿。

 

 

格朗泰尔的素描簿。

 

 

“你把这个落在了咖啡馆。”

 

 

他的死期到了。

 

 

“虽然我很好奇你画了什么，但我没打开看。

这是你的隐私。”

 

 

“所以我考虑你会不会给我这个许可？”

 

 

“嗯——好的。”格朗泰尔终于憋出了两个词。

 

 

天哪，他干了什么。

 

 

他竟然同意了。

 

 

那本簿子上，每一页都是安灼拉。他的眼睛，他的手，他的背影，他俊美的面庞。

 

 

这些不算什么。

 

 

重点是最后那几页。

 

 

古希腊雕塑式的裸体肖像。

 

 

赤裸的躯体。大卫的姿势。

 

 

不加遮掩的痴迷。

 

 

不。不。不。

 

 

安灼拉会吓坏的，他会感到恶心的。

 

 

“哇，这些画，确实很美。”安灼拉露出了淡淡的笑容。

 

 

但他的笑容很快褪去了，当他翻到最后那几页时。他微微张开了嘴。

 

 

难以捉摸的表情。

 

 

惊讶？厌恶？失望？

 

 

“抱歉。”格朗泰尔艰难地吐出几个词，“这，这是不健康的。抱歉。抱歉。”

 

 

安灼拉没有说话。

 

 

“这是痴迷。痴狂。我知道，我知道，但我停不下来。”格朗泰尔低着头。

 

 

这不是爱。

 

 

这是不健康的。

 

 

病态的。

 

 

他等待着自己的判决。

 

 

“好吧。嗯。我不这么认为。”安灼拉思索了片刻，终于开口说道。

 

 

他把簿子放在茶几上。

 

 

“我认为他们是绝佳的艺术作品。即使是最后那几页。”一抹微笑划过安灼拉的脸庞，“我更倾向于它们是为了艺术而献身。”

 

 

“我——”

 

 

“从其他角度来看，它们最多算是，呃，一些性幻想。”安灼拉走近了几步。

 

 

他的声音。

 

 

如此温和。

 

 

不。

 

 

安灼拉为什么这样和善。

 

 

他为什么不生气。

 

 

他为什么如此纯洁如此美好。

 

 

玷污 。

 

 

像一张白纸上的一滴墨迹。

 

 

他会玷污他的美好的。

 

 

“不，不，不。”格朗泰尔觉得自己快哭了，“这太过了。我跨过了界线。哦，天哪，我太变态了。天哪，天哪，这些想法，这些画，它们太肮脏了。天哪。”

 

 

“没有，你没有。”安灼拉说 。

 

 

他有。他有。

 

 

痴迷的后果。

 

 

太恐怖了。

 

 

“今天我在画这些东西，谁知道我明天又会干出什么呢？该死的，这份痴迷只会越发加深。”格朗泰尔开始抽噎，“然后，然后，我会越来越不满足。最后做出你我都会受伤的事。”

 

 

安灼拉伸出手。

 

 

“我，我无法阻止它，痴迷。这欲望太强烈了，该死的，它在吞噬我。我停不下来！”泪水流进了他的口腔。

 

 

“欲望是正常的。”安灼拉抹掉了格朗泰尔的眼泪，“它们代表一个正常人会拥有的需求。”

 

 

不是。

 

 

这是极端的痴迷。

 

 

极端的痴迷导致极端的后果。

 

 

“我会伤害你的。”

 

 

**_“你不会。你不是那种人，我知道。”_ **

 

 

“但过度的欲望不是。”

 

 

**_“如果正常的欲望在开始就得到了满足，又怎么会有糟糕的后果。”_ **

 

 

**_“正如我说，这是正常的欲望。痴迷奠定在爱的基础上。它是否过分，在我看来，现在，不。”_ **

 

 

**_“我知道你在画画。我知道你一直在画我。而我默许了。”_ **

 

 

**_“我愿意满足你。”_ **

 

 

“你——”

 

 

安灼拉轻轻地吻住格朗泰尔。

 

 

“你不怕吗？”

 

 

**_“不。”_ **

 

 

“如果我跨过了线——”

 

 

_**“你不会的。”** _

 

 

“我爱你。”

 

 

**_“我也是。”_ **

 

 

格朗泰尔再也没有画过安灼拉。

 

 

他已经拥有了他想要的。

 

 

画纸上的人已经没有什么意义了。

 

 

他已经足够幸福。

 

 

他很快乐。

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
